


These roads we walk, we walk together.

by Ab0019



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: FUCK, I need sleep, It’s 4 am, What am I doing?, i need to stop, ช่วย
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab0019/pseuds/Ab0019
Summary: When monsters form the Upsidedown come lurking upon an unsuspecting Hawkins, everyone is left with questions.What are they? What do they want? Why are they here?No one can- or wants to- understand just what these gruesome creatures are capable of doing,But they do know it’s spreading.***Basically a “What if?” story where Eleven was never found in the woods by Mike and the gate was never closed...





	These roads we walk, we walk together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here’s a warning that this story is more slow burn then what I usually write and won’t have as much fluff as a lot of the other fan fictions may have.
> 
> Before you all attack me for “Not having enough relationships” or “Not having certain characters start of from the beginning”, please note that I do have different opinions than most people, especially with this specific fandom.
> 
> Please also keep in mind that I’ve only been learning English for 3 years, and am coming from a language that uses a completely different lettering system. If their are any major grammatical mistakes, please point them out so I can change them.
> 
> Thank you, and please don’t kill me❤️  
> *Also, Connie Frazier is the middle aged lady who notoriously killed Benny  
> -Amber

 

  **Hawkins’** **national laboratory; 1984**

**Infront of an interdimensional gateway**

Martin Brenner stares proudly at the throbbing gate. The portal to another world, a passageway to the unknown..

An entrance to disaster.

It cost an arm and a leg to find workers willing enough to plunge into their doom, and even more to find ones willing enough to enter it.

The portal showed.. promise. 

Hawkins had started to become jumpy with rumors of MKultra esque experiments and the creation on powered  children strewn about.

But this, this would show them their places, show them their position in this world.

Release a few creatures into its streets, kill off a few people.

But then come quickly to the rescue. 

Seize the beast and save the town..

They’d all worship Hawkins lab as hero’s, all while never questioning for they were responsible for the events.

Brenner scoffed at the idea of a meek citizen challenging their higher rank.

Pitiful.

Taking in the entryway, Brenner began to stalk closer.

It felt almost.. tempting.. to go up to it, almost as it had secrets waiting to be told and something would happen if he _didn’t_ enter it’s warm embrace.

Closer and closer, the world seemed to fade away. Almost as if there was no danger, Hawkins’ lab wasn’t trying to poses it’s unpredictable powers, like they weren’t one slip away from being shut down.

As if everything cold be solved by just entering the monstrous doorway.

”Sir?”

But then everything went back to normal.

The possibility of having no troubles, gone, just as the pulling aura faded with it.

Back in the world where even the lab seemed to be working against him.

Dusting himself off from his dream like state, Brenner quickly spun around to face the needy being.

”Sir, we seem to be having troubles with the portal. The substance coating to walls have been tested and match to nothing we’ve ever seen, we’re yet to actually catch any of these “Monsters” you say are in their, and we’re working with little time! We’ve already received complaints about your energy services doing a lousy job and it won’t be long until the police department gets involved, and we all are running 3 hours of sleep!”

”Connie, we’ve gone over this. We will keep searching until we find something. I don’t care if it takes 3 years or 30, we will keep sending people in their until the citizens fear Hawkins national laboratory.”

Connie Frazier sneered as Brenner spat out his classic nonsense.

”What people? We’ve lost 4 people today alone, and we have a 5th one in their this moment. By the time we actually find something, there will be nobody left in this pathetic little town.”

She was right.

Brenner looked from Connie, to the portal, to the other workers, and back to Connie.

God dammit, she was right

He sighed as he met to her eye level.

”Alright, Connie. What do you suggest we do?”

Brenner watched as Connie’s disgusted look turned into a crooked, disturbing smile.

”I have a few plans..”

***

**The Byers household, 1:07 AM, 1985**

**Joyce and Hopper sit in Joyce’s small kitchen in front of a television.**

”Hopper, it’s obvious we can’t stay in Hawkins any longer. There’s been 3 attacks this month, and there doesn’t seem to be an end.” Joyce muttered as she rubed her tired eyes.

The two had been up all night trying to find a way to protect themselves from frequent attacks across Hawkins, Indiana.

Having dismissed every other possibility, Joyce had finally brought up the elephant in the room.

”Joyce, what are you talking about? You’ve grown up here, and you have no where to go. Your parents died years ago, all your friends live in Hawkins, and Lonnie will pay his part before taking you and the kids in. What escape do you think you have?”

They both fell silent as they contemplating their options.

That was, until Joyce finally spoke again.

”When you lost Sarah, and you and Diane got a divorce, and you came back to Hawkins, did you know what you were doing?”

Hopper stared in aw at Joyce’s simile.

”I mean no, I just came back to escape pain..But look at us. We have at most 12,000$ combined. How do you expect us and the kids to live?”

”That’s exactly it, Hopper. You came back here drunk, hurting, and looking for a way out and you managed to become chief of police. If you can life yourself up from ash then we can move a few states to start a new life.” Joyce whispered joyfully.

”Joyce, you can’t be serious. Me bringing myself back up from disaster and 5 of us bringing us up after an escape just isn’t possible. Even though you say that we can escape with 5 people and a broken down vehicle, we won’t get very far. What about where are we going to live? It’s lit like I have anyone that doesn’t hate me.” Hopper growled in response 

Joyce double over in her chair, once again rubbing her eyes.

He was right that no one outside of Hawkins, Indiana would take them in, and they surely didn’t have the money to house 5 people and possibly a dog.

But then it all clicked together, like a puzzle piece finally being put in it’s place.

Pulling her hands away from her tired eyes and looked at Hopper for the first time in a while.

He looked just as tired as she was, if not worse. He’d obviously been thinking about this situation a lot longer than she had, most likely spending the last few days lying awake trying to find a way out.

But he was to damn stubborn to except the obvious.

“Why are you so against leaving Hawkins? And don’t tell me it’s because we have no where to go. Anywhere is better then here at this point.”

 Hopper sighed as he placed his hands down onto the cold table.

”That lab isn’t telling us everything, and they know more then what there letting on. They are watching the town be torn apart limb by limb and they are enjoying this..” Hopper spoke gruffly.

Joyce watched in confusion as Hopper pointed to the porch door, presumably pointing in the direction of the town’s lab.

”But.. what does that have to do with leaving Hawkins? If their just trying to terrorize the citizens, why would they make these monsters spread?” Joyce asked meekly.

Hopper finally let down his arm from its pointing position, letting rest back onto the table.

” _They_ are trying to make these monsters spread. Eventually their going to lose control of these beasts and they will take over because no one will know how to fight them!”

”But isn’t that just another reason to leave? You know, before Hawkins gets turned into a wasteland?”

Hopper’s stare turned from a tired, relaxed one to an icy, vengeful one.

”That’s exactly it, Joyce! From the looks of it, the lab currently has everything under control, but what happens when they don’t? Their a ticking time bomb ready to blow and unless we do something about it, it will destroy, and continue to destroy, until there is nothing left to destroy.” Hopper practically yelled.

Joyce stood, emotionally, as Hopper ranted on, waiting for it to finally end.

And when it did, she found herself wordless.

”I don’t care if you want to stay here, but I will not let you do this the Jane or the boys. We’re leaving as soon as we can, so make sure she’s packed.” She finally spoke, standing and wincing as the chair legs scraped against the floor.

And then she left, leaving Hopper alone in the kitchen.

Alone like he’d been so many times before.

***

**Hopper’s cabin, 3:57 AM**

**Hopper is stitting on El’s bed, helping her pack.**

”And your not coming.. because you want to shut down the lab? But what if you get hurt? What if we never see you again?” El asked, bouncing onto the mattress next to Hopper.

Hopper smiled at her worried glance.

”Kid, I’ve been through a lot. If I even thought that the lab could hurt me, I’d be going with you.” He lied.

El’s frightened expression intensified as he spoke.

”I know you been through a lot, and I know your strong, but that doesn’t mean you’ll make it.”

He watched as she zipped up the backpack for the approaching morning.

Finally realizing his glance, El busied herself with something else.

”You seem a lot more worried then you should be..” He spoke more to himself then the girl beside him.

El sighed as she stopped what she was doing.

”I’ve only had you for 452 days, and now I’m losing you? I know you say you’ll come back, but what if you really don’t.”

‘Damn, this kid really isn’t gonna let this go.’ Hopper thought to himself 

Moving closer to El, Hopper managed to mumble something out.

”What if I  _promise_ that I’ll come back? Ya know? I promise that I will find you, Joyce, and the boys and I’ll see you then. And everything will be great and we’ll come back to Hawkins. Is that good?”

El hesitated, then nodded.

Showing a fake smile, he patted he leg and got up to leave.

Stoping in front on the wooden frame though, he turned back to see El, asleep once again.

He smirked as he switched to light off, closing the door lightly as he left.


End file.
